The Four Blood Moons
The Four Blood Moons, as conjectured by Dr. Bruce Banner's Convergence theory and Tony Stark's Blood Moons theory, were a series of four consecutive total lunar eclipses (deemed "Blood Moons," due to their exceptionally red appearances) in close occurrence between 2014 and 2015. They marked the beginning of the end of the Pre-Convergence era and the entire preparation of the 2015 Convergence. Many things happened between each of the Blood Moons, each of which are explained in further detail in their separate pages. Events During the Four Blood Moons 'First Blood Moon (April 15, 2014)' :Read more: First Blood Moon When the First Blood Moon occurred, it marked the start of the Convergence's first preparation phase. Some universes merged, causing a whole chain of effects in the Omniverse. Not long after the First Blood Moon, Red held Wiley captive starting on May 13, 2014, a day after Stark's 17th birthday. With Wiley held prisoner, Red decided to take his place. He wouldn't reveal this until May 22. Stark fought back and rescued Wiley, with help from the All and God, ending with the All banishing Red to the Negative Zone. June saw Stark and Banner meeting King Bowser VIII and Lyra Monlovar, with Stark proposing and Bowser VIII accepting an alliance between the Kingdom of Koopaland and what would eventually become the Avengers. July was when the 2014 Black Lantern Attack took place near Banner's home. A sudden ambush was perpetrated by the Black Lanterns, led by Nameless. The attack was fended off by the Primary Guys. Banner and Stark noted that the sky had turned a deep shade of red (leading Banner to suspect that Red had returned), and there was a wild thunderstorm during the attack. July also saw Xavier meeting Stark and Banner and joining the Guys, while also regaining his lost memories of 1981. August saw the Guardians of the Galaxy arriving on Earth and giving Xavier a new, permanent body. Stark visited his relatives in Texas for a good chunk of August while Banner sensed abnormal electrical activity in the atmosphere. Late in August, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed, and its resident animatronics (Freddy Fazbear. Foxy the Pirate Fox, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny) were taken in by Devil Hulk and his Resistance. Sonic.exe later sent Foxy to kill Banner and Stark, though when he failed to do so he was kicked out of the Resistance. Stark and Foxy eventually befriended. September saw the Guardians of the Galaxy giving Foxy and his friends new bodies. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were kicked out of the Resistance due to what was deemed to be their uselessness. 'Second Blood Moon (October 8, 2014)' :Read more: Second Blood Moon When the Second Blood Moon occurred, it marked the start of the Convergence's second preparation phase. Some universes merged, causing a whole chain of effects in the Omniverse. This merge was faster than in the previous phase, releasing more energy than before. Very shortly after the Second Blood Moon, Zed arrived from the year 2178 and met Stark, becoming one of the Primary Guys. November saw Foxy tell his entire life story and its tragic details. It also saw the recreation of Foxy's beloved 1987 song "On the Onset of Love," an effort carried out by both Foxy and Stark. Foxy later thanked Stark for both taking him in as a friend and helping recreate his song. December saw Foxy begin his journey in the Catholic faith. His personality radically changed, becoming warm and loving instead of cold and standoffish. On Christmas morning, Wiley was almost possessed by Sonic.exe, though he fended him off by using all of his energy against Sonic.exe, nearly killing himself in the process. He did this to protect Stark. The next day, Foxy thanked Stark for helping him overcome his 1987 grief before cuddling him. January saw a series of frightening visions endured by Stark and Banner. Occurring hours after midnight on New Year's Day, it was later documented by Stark. March saw Foxy become an official member of the Catholic faith, as well as Karl's meeting with Stark and Banner. March also saw the formulation and proof of the Shard Bearer theory, identifying 16 of 47 Shard Bearers. Days before the Third Blood Moon, tensions between Karl, Stark, and King Julien XIV led to Stark devising and implementing the Julien–Karl–Stark Relation, which was still ongoing after the Third Blood Moon's occurrence. 'Third Blood Moon (April 4, 2015)' :Read more: Third Blood Moon When the Third Blood Moon occurred, it marked the start of the Convergence's penultimate preparation phase. Some universes merged, causing a whole chain of effects in the Omniverse. This merge was faster than in the previous phase, releasing more energy than before. The JKS Relation fulfilled its principal goal on April 10, ending tensions between Julien, Karl, and Stark and making them into a "Trust Trio." Julien rewarded Stark's skilled diplomacy by appointing Stark as the Royal Diplomat of the Kingdom of Madagascar. Moments after midnight on April 21, Wiley was possessed by Red, who began to drain his energy in search for the Tesseract's energy. Lyra, Stark, and Foxy managed to fight off Red before he could find any of the Tesseract's energy. Even though Wiley was left on the brink of death, he made a full recovery the next day under Lyra's care. After Red's attack on Wiley, Stark and others became more wary of the Resistance and proceeded to plan defenses accordingly. The Primary Guys convened on April 22 to discuss methods of defending themselves from the Resistance. Sonic suggested that they spread out to different locations in order to confound the Resistance. However, Gus disagreed with Sonic's idea; he cautioned that, with less Primary Guys in any given location, there will be less power in more places, allowing them to be easily defeated by the Resistance. Lyra, Da Yang, Shadow, Wiley, and Girioteni agreed with Gus. Xavier, Draco, Silver, and the Tails Doll agreed with Sonic. When arguments arose from both sides, Da Yang quelled the argument by offering his own suggestion. Da Yang suggested three possible situations: #(appeal to Gus's suggestion) If all the Primary Guys should stay in one location, they must have some system of keeping watch for attacks by the Resistance. This would increase their collective survival. #(appeal to Sonic's suggestion) If all the Primary Guys should disperse, each one must have a substantial amount of materials needed to help them defend themselves more strongly. This would increase their individual survival. #(compromise of both suggestions) The Primary Guys can disperse, with the more powerful of them remaining in fixed designated locations and the less powerful of them rotating between those locations on a regular basis. This allows for them to be both collectively and individually capable of survival. Da Yang suggested that they continue their discussion the next day, allowing them time to think about the suggestions. On April 23, the Primary Guys met again to finalize their decisions. After some discussion and analysis of their situation, they agreed to Da Yang's compromise of Sonic's and Gus's suggestions. They also agreed to let it take effect on May 1, allowing the other Guys and Stark to receive and accept their actions. Julien returned to Madagascar with Maurice and Mort on April 28. Julien had offered Karl a chance to return with them, though Karl politely declined. He said that he had some unfinished business to take care of, and that Stark and Banner would help him achieve it. With that, Julien and the others went on to Madagascar, and Karl stayed in University Place. On May 3, 2015, Quicksilver, Banner, and Stark watched Avengers: Age of Ultron in a Lakewood AMC theatre. 'Fourth Blood Moon (September 28, 2015)' :Read more: Fourth Blood Moon When the Fourth Blood Moon occurred, it marked the start of the Convergence's final preparation phase. Some universes merged, causing a whole chain of effects in the Omniverse. This merge was faster than in the previous phase, releasing more energy than before. Category:Blood Moons Category:Events